bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Shine Mora
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51167 |no = 1606 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68 |normal_distribute = 18, 15, 12, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 11, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |sbb_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One theory holds that Mora is a direct descendant of the demons that sought to bring peaceful rule to Ishgria. Given that, some also speculate that her parents' failure may have influenced Mora's relentless scheming to seize power. Had Mora held more closely to her parents' ideals instead of focusing exclusively on power alone, she might have adopted more cautious and realistic methods in her quest. In doing so, she also might have succeeded in spreading the ideal of peaceful coexistence throughout Ishgria and in changing the nature of that land. |summon = A world where only the strong survive... I'm completely sick of the idea of worthless worlds like that. |fusion = What is your aim in granting me power? Never mind, I need to stop second-guessing. I'm just happy you like me. |evolution = Their ideals weren't misguided. Only their methods were wrong. I will make their dream come true, no matter what. | hp_base = 6244 |atk_base = 2641 |def_base = 2431 |rec_base = 2378 | hp_lord = 8151 |atk_lord = 3308 |def_lord = 3045 |rec_lord = 2996 | hp_anima = 9268 |rec_anima = 2698 |atk_breaker = 3606 |def_breaker = 2747 |def_guardian = 3343 |rec_guardian = 2847 |def_oracle = 2896 |rec_oracle = 3443 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Seductive Request |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge, 130% boost to Spark damage & probable Spark critical |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC & 10% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |bb = Dazzling Luster |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 130% Spark, 35% drop rate, heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Dignity Regina |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% Spark, heals 400-500 HP, fills 2-3 BC & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Arianrhod's Crown |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 350% Spark, fills 5-8 BC & heals 800-1000 HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Wisdom-Tempered Ideals |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 51166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB's greatly restores HP each turn effect |omniskill4_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec boost. Heals 4500-5000 + 25% Rec total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_3_note = +2 BC fill. Fills 9 BC total. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enhances BB's greatly restores HP each turn effect) |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +20% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |notes = *Arianrhod is a figure in Welsh mythology who plays her most important role in the Fourth Branch of the Mabinogi, which are the earliest prose stories of British literature |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Mora2 }}